El Despertar de una Promesa
by Dayan Walker
Summary: Cuando las promesas se hacen, es un deber cumplirlas. Se debe llevar a cabo para que las consecuencias no sean sentenciadas. ¿Pueden las promesas revivir después de tantos años pausados en un duro letargo? Si no cumples con la promesa, deberás tragarte mil agujas.


**Título: **El Despertar de una Promesa

**Autor(a): **Yo

**Raiting: **K… digo yo.

**Palabras:** 2,126 (según esta cosa).

**Beta-Reader:** No tengo para mi desgracia. Pero me gusta la buena ortografía y escritura, sin embargo no somos perfectos y yo no estoy absuelta de ello, así que discúlpenme por los horrores ortográficos.

**Disclaimer:** D Gray Man no me pertenece, simplemente escribo historias sobre mis parejas favoritas para joderles los ojos a ustedes, amados lectores.

**NA**: Tenía tiempo sin pasarme por el fandom de -Man, pero al fin estoy acá, con renovados ánimos para subir nuevas historias.

Este es un fanfic Neah/Mana puramente fraternal –aunque le encanta la pareja-. Se centra más que todo en el capítulo 218 del manga con unos ligeros cambios, claro está. Todo sea por escribir algo de ellos.

Seh, me llené de feelings leyendo el manga anoche y hoy subo acá a FF, al Anticristo hecho fanfiction.

Sin más, disfruten.

* * *

**El Despertar de una Promesa: Siempre Juntos**

**El pasado de un bufón**

**~O~**

— ¿Es una promesa?

—Lo es, Mana.

— ¡Muy bien! Ya sabes que si no la cumples, deberás tragarte mil agujas.

—La cumpliré.

El aire…, la brisa: un suave murmullo parecido al cantar de una melodía usual que daba inicio al preludio de la temporada otoñal, donde los pastizales danzaban al compás de la cantata que era entonada por el viento.

Percibiéndolo como un leve susurro, consintió que sus sentidos permaneciesen sosegados para deleitarse de los cuchicheos que la brisa susurraba a su oído, que junto al ulular de las aves también entonaba, y el viento luego le seguía con una nueva estrofa, elevando sus susurros en la sinfonía que interpretaba.

El viento perduró. Cerró los ojos. Suspiró.

—La brisa… está _seca._

_Siento una sed que me quema…_

La brisa silbó con fuerza y los pastizales se mecieron violentamente en una misma dirección. Y para cuando Neah abrió los ojos, sus orbes ámbar permitieron en toda la inocencia que se le confiere a su temprana edad; pero que en sus ónix ya no se percata debido a las circunstancias, contemplar todo el terreno de la hacienda que pertenece a D. Campbell manor.

—La brisa…

— ¿Qué sucede con la brisa?

Una voz cantarina se hizo presente, opacando toda la música que en esos momentos el clamar del viento entonaba. Neah observó de soslayo a la persona que bajo a él, en el suave suelo de tierra húmeda y fértil, se halla.

—La brisa canta —confesó.

Desde la altura del árbol viejo y ya roído por los años, le contemplaba con una seriedad contraria a su edad, pero perfectamente normal en el menor de la familia.

—Oh… —en respuesta a la confesión, la voz de su madre sonó como una pequeña risilla divertida. Neah no frunció el ceño ante la actitud poco seria de su madre, así es ella. Y así le ama.

Ignoró todo murmullo. Se centró en el viento, apenas observando de vez en vez la tez pálida y los ojos ojerosos del cansancio de quien le otorgó la vida a ese mundo lleno de desdichas desde que _él _no está…

_Desde que…_

—Mana… está-

—Durmiendo, sí —terminó la oración, contemplando el rostro de Neah, quien prefirió no verle.

_No dejar ver la oscuridad de su alma atormentada ante la desdicha que presenta la familia al saberse que uno de los hijos ha sucumbido a un extraño sueño del que no se le ve indicio alguno de mejora._

Mentiría si dijera que no tiene un terrible miedo cada vez que su mente crea infinitos escenarios donde no ve a Mana en ninguno de ellos; temor a que jamás despierte, a que nunca se haga adulto y no comparta con él la vida que se prometieron hacía tan poco…

_La brisa canta nuevamente. Suave sinfonía que conforta su espíritu, buscándole el descanso que no encuentra._

El silencio reinó. El viento se hacía presente, caprichoso. Anhelaba cantar y hacerse notar por sobre las desgracias que inundan a la familia actualmente. Neah se sintió consolado con ese pequeño intervalo de silencio donde sus tormentos sólo fueron un pequeño murmullo apagado por sobre toda la cantata de la brisa.

— ¿La brisa te acuna nuevamente? —la voz de su madre una vez más acalló toda letanía en la que se sumergió. Neah no quiso ser hiriente, pero en esos momentos, la mirada que le dirigió, hizo que ella comprendiese hasta lo que no debería.

Sus sentimientos, sus emociones; su salud mental pende de un hilo muy delgado. No quiere romperlo. No quiere hacerlo por Mana.

_Le ha prometido tantas cosas…_

Mana era la base de aquella columna que compone todo su ser. Y esa plataforma ya no se encuentra sosteniéndole.

Lentamente… _se desquebrajó._

—Ellos dijeron que no despertaría.

— ¿Quiénes?

—La familia: ellos dicen que Mana no despertará.

—Nadie conoce el futuro. Todo puede suceder.

Apretó los dientes, frustrado ante las respuestas incongruentes.

— ¿Y si no despierta? —siseó en un susurro apagado, su voz sonando en una molestia apenas contenida.

—Despertará. Sólo cree en su fuerza, Neah. ¿Acaso no crees en tu hermano?

Neah se giró y encaró a su madre, visiblemente sorprendido, su irritación apagándose rápidamente. Aquello le había tomado por sorpresa. Una leve indignación surcó su tez y vio que su madre apenas contuvo una sonrisa, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Eso le molestó aún más. ¿Cómo podía decir eso? Bien fuese su madre: les crió a ambos, mejor aún, les otorgó la vida, pero nadie en la mansión podría conocer más a Mana que él. Ambos eran la mitad del otro, y sin Mana… Neah se siente en un laberinto con el velo de la ceguera cerniéndose sobre sus ojos.

—Oh, Neah. ¡Al fin haces otra cara que no sea una de borrego! —su madre explotó en suaves risillas contenidas. Si la indignación de Neah podía crecer, ése era el momento perfecto.

Por toda respuesta, Neah sólo hizo un suave y exasperado; pero sumamente elegante_: "¡Hmpf!"_, que sólo hizo a su madre aumentar la intensidad de su burla.

El ánimo elevó considerablemente las malas aguas, y la brisa cantó una vez más antes de marcharse y darle la bienvenida al atardecer que bostezaba sobre las inmensidades, manchando el cielo azul de tintes rojizos que representaban la pronta noche que junto a ella traería a la tan esperada luna. Neah llegó a la conclusión de que ese era un buen momento para adentrarse a la mansión e irse a la habitación donde yace reposando su hermano mayor.

—Uhm… pronto será de noche —concordó. Luego de un silencio, su madre suspiró. Neah le dio la razón y pensó que lo mejor sería marcharse.

Descendió del árbol, dando pequeños saltos, y caminó hasta su madre que le extendió la mano, invitándole a acompañarle y adentrarse a sus dominios. Neah la sujetó con fuerza, y ambos emprendieron rumbo a D. Campbell manor.

— ¿Podrías ir a cuidar a Mana? Estaré con tu tío preparando algunas cosas y asuntos aburridos —preguntó su madre, seguido de una larga charla sobre las cosas molesta que hacen los adultos con respecto al negocio familiar. A Neah no le hizo falta contestar a esa pregunta.

Silencio. Recorrieron un largo trecho antes de que los grandes y pomposos portones de hierro que se ciernen sobre ellos, soberbios en todo su esplendor, se cerraran y no permitiesen el paso a algún transeúnte. Neah está acostumbrado a la imponencia que personifica la familia. Él mismo la representa en carne y hueso.

_Pero no hay ningún otro D. Campbell como Mana…_

Los pensamientos de Neah lo sumergieron en una larga somnolencia hasta que se adentraron a la mansión. Aun así, Neah continuó en su letanía respondiendo con suaves monosílabos a quien intentase entablar una conversación con él.

No pidió permiso para retirarse, porque apenas dio un pie en el salón principal, sus pasos se dirigieron a las escaleras, rumbo a la habitación de Mana.

Neah es un niño con apenas una vida. Tiene una larga existencia por vivir y enfrentar. Neah sabe lo que está bien, y lo que está mal. Comprende el negocio que lleva a cabo la familia, y entiende _cosas_ que los adultos creen lo contrario. Además de que posee un extenso conocimiento, y si no fuese por su actitud, seguro sería el heredero; pero eso no le importa.

_Porque Mana se merece ese puesto mucho más que todos en ese lugar._

Sin embargo le desprecian, le apartan como a la peste que invade un pequeño pueblo y atemoriza a los aldeanos.

Para Neah, Mana es la perfección hecha carne. Una innovación prohibida gracias a los prejuicios de la sociedad.

Y eso, es lo que no puede comprender. Alguien como su hermano… si bien es el mayor, Neah siente la poderosa necesidad de protegerle. Es un ente frágil que aguarda muchos misterios que sólo él comprende.

_Le fascina ser el único en comprenderlo._

Pero existe una cosa que su vasta mente no puede analizar completamente. ¿Cómo alguien tan perfecto como Mana puede verse injustamente afectado por una enfermedad desconocida? ¿Por qué?

_¡¿Por qué él?!_

Para cuando Neah se hacía esas complicadas inquieres que le atormentan, no se percató de que ya se encontraba en el umbral que da a la habitación de Mana. No sorprendido, entró. Ya estaba acostumbrado a los letargos prolongados que se hacía constantemente desde aquel incidente.

Abrió la puerta, ésta chirrió al paso, quejándose de la vejez que el tiempo traía sobre sus maderas.

_Mana…_

Le vio ahí, tendido en la cama con las sábanas cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo. Se acercó lentamente, con el crujir del madero avejentado bajo sus pies. Caminaba lento, atemorizado de romperle. Tal vez de… _despertarle._

Nada sucedió.

_Mana…_

Contempló con cuidado su frágil cuerpo. Su rostro sereno, inmaculado. Viéndole así, parecía realmente estar durmiendo, soñando algo que podría de su agrado.

_Soñando conmigo… quizás no._

Suave sonrisa amarga se dibujó en sus facciones atormentadas. Sus orbes ámbar cristalizándose, negándose caprichosamente a derramar lágrimas contenidas. Mas sin embargo, era fuerte su deseo de gritar y despertarle.

Reprocharle la soledad que le carcome; recriminarle una y otra vez por dejarle así, sin avisar, sin decir cuándo despertará y ver una vez más esos ojos miel que desnudan su alma.

Neah no ha conocido otros ojos tan brillosos, puros y perfectos como los de su querido hermano.

_Tan intenso..._

Anhela verle una vez más batir sus pequeñas y gráciles pestañas, indicando que la somnolencia ha culminado. Desea contemplar esa inocencia tan característica que le emociona. Porque sabe que esas atenciones la recibe él, _y sólo él._

Lo necesita.

_Te necesito._

—Por favor…

_Te necesito._

La noche yacía presente sobre las inmensidades. Los ventanales fielmente cerrados y los cortinajes de seda blanca apenas abiertos daban paso a la luz de la luna que apenas se filtraba en las penumbras de aquel cuarto prohibido.

Nada entra; nada sale. Neah ha cerrado el paso y ahora él se encuentra vigilando la prueba de que su existencia sin ese ente sosegado no es más que una cascara vacía sin emociones.

Ha permanecido desde la tarde en la misma posición: observando a su hermano descansar, vigilando sus sueños, velando por su seguridad. Y las horas transcurrían. La servidumbre solicitaba la entrada, pero Neah no respondió. Ése era su momento con Mana. Estaba prohibida la entrada, ya lo sabían.

_Aun así… _

Oscuro cielo que se alzó; luna que se dejó de contemplar. Eran altas las horas, madrugada, tal vez. Neah aún sigue en la misma posición, observándole fielmente, sus ojos abiertos, sin pestañear más de lo necesario.

_No dejaría a Mana solo. Es una promesa._

—Para cuando despiertes… —su voz sonaba rasposa por la falta de agua y del tiempo que se mantuvo en silencio—. Para cuando despiertes, te cobraré las horas de vigilancia, porque eso es lo que hacen los hermanos, ¿no? Ayudarse, pero luego piden algo a cambio.

_Eso es lo que hacen los hermanos normales. Sin duda alguna, Mana y él no tenían nada de normal._

Neah, si podía, vigilaría toda su vida a Mana hasta que despertara. Esperaría a que por fin abriese los ojos y llamara a su nombre con esa voz tenue, sosegada, casi nasal que calma a la tormenta que anhela rebelarse.

Mana es su mitad: es su vida. Es todo lo que tiene y lo que no. Es _su _Mana, y no permitirá que le separen de su lado.

—Cuando despiertes…

Se llevará a cabo la promesa que hacía poco se habían hecho.

Las promesas que cumplirían luego de su despertar.

Recorrerían el mundo juntos.

Caminarían trechos oscuros tomados de la mano.

Neah y Mana estarían juntos, _era su promesa._

_35 años después, la promesa sigue vigente._

* * *

_Bueno, sinceramente espero que les haya gustado._

_Críticas constructicas, comentarios insultándome que el anticristo tiene más estilo(? _


End file.
